


Long and Winding Road

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica survived the fire.  This is what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift fic for lj user caithream. On November 13, 2008 my Jess girl had a super bad day. I as usual offered porn. She asked for _het and have some with Dean to spare_. I asked if Dean/Jess would be okay and she said _Mmmfalksjds YEAH._ and then my muse spoke up and I asked if Sam/Jess/Dean would be okay. She said _NGH YES. Go for it!_

It was Dean that found her. She had been wandering around the strip, giving blowjobs for ten dollars.

“Jess?” A voice called her name. “Jessica?”

Lifting her head she looked at the man in front of her. Well wasn’t that peachy. Dean fucking Winchester. That meant that Sam wasn’t far behind. Holy fuck, Sam. Jess put her hand up to her hair. She couldn’t have Sam see her like this.

She let her hand fall. They left her. Waking up in hospital with no memory other than yellow eyes and fire really sucked. It wasn’t until she saw what remained of the house that she remembered Sam and his floppy hair and his sweet kisses. Dean the unexpected brother that had shown up and they left, left her behind. That was the last time she remembered seeing Sam.

Released from the hospital, Jess started to search for what had done this to her. Yellow eyes was her only lead but that had to be big right? She asked everyone. Her friends were avoiding her and Stanford expelled her. Well, honestly she discovered they had declared her dead and as a dead person she _couldn’t_ go to school. She found she also couldn’t fight city hall. She always suspected that Sam could have but she never got the chance to find out. When she visited her grave, she saw that someone had left flowers. Who would leave flowers for her? Looking around she didn’t see anyone but she heard the familiar rumble of a car, the one that had taken Sam away from her.

“Sam?” She had called out too late as the car drove out of the cemetery and out of her life. If you could call it that. She couldn’t get an honest job, no social security number. Homeless she wandered from place to place. She headed south, walking occasionally hitching rides finally following leads to Los Angeles searching for the man with yellow eyes.

She hit a dead end. With day after day of no options, searching and never finding anything but rumors left her worn out until one day one of the people she had been sleeping with under the downtown bridge said they had something to take the hunger away and she took it. It made her forget her hunger, forget her pain for the time that it lasted. It wasn’t so much that it made her feel good it was that it made her feel numb.

However, with no money and no options to get any, except those she didn’t want to take she didn’t get addicted but it made her realize just how easy that road would be to take. She managed to hear a rumor of a yellow eyed man but it put him in Vegas. Wanting to sob at how far away that was she tightened her belt (thank god for the belt, else she would have been holding her pants up with one hand while trying to do anything) and headed for the nearest interstate. It would have a truck stop and that would have a shower.

Walking through the day, ignoring the assholes that honked and asked her how much, she finally made it to a truck stop before sunset. She didn’t have any clean clothes anymore, while she showered she washed her underwear and bra wringing them out and hanging them where she could see them. Over the past months she had cut her hair with a knife that she had found. It had been covered with blood and Jess figured that it was a murder weapon that someone tossed. She didn’t care; it was a knife shrugging, she’d just washed it off. Making a makeshift holster for it, she strapped it to her leg. Cutting her pants she slit the seam so she could have easy access to her weapon.

She used it not too long after that on some pimp that thought she was fair game. She left his body on the street and walked away out of that neighborhood and over two or three always asking here and there about a man with yellow eyes. Finally, an abuelita had taken her aside and told her about Vegas.

Clean as she could get, she pulled on her dirty clothes and tried not to flinch at the smell. She figured she knew what she would have to do in order to get to Vegas. She parked herself not too far from the truck stop entrance and listened. Her time on the streets had trained her well. She could now spot phonies and liars at ten paces, usually before they even opened their mouth. She let guy after guy go by her before she stopped one. He looked, nicer maybe, cleaner definitely. “Are you heading to Nevada?” she asked.

He looked her up and down. “You running?”

“No,” she said and realized she must look under eighteen.

“Good, don’t need no cops on my ass. Get in,” he said. She looked at the big truck in front of her, and swallowed. Once she did this, there really was no way of turning back. Double-checking her knife surreptitiously as she pulled herself up, she settled in the passenger’s seat. She watched as the trucker pulled himself up. “You ain’t a lot lizard are you?” it was more of a statement and less of a question. Since she had a vague idea what he was talking about she shook her head.

“I need to get to Vegas,” she said.

“Well, I got a load to deliver to Sparks and sometimes they send me on to Vegas. Most times I just head back here. We’ll just have to see,” he winked at her. “How accommodating you can be.”

She gave him a half smile; this was what she had expected. Many hours later, they pulled into Las Vegas and Jack let her out. “Pretty mouth on you there honey. Let me know if you ever need another ride.”

“Not in a million years, asshole,” she said under her breath. She had gotten out of fucking him only by saying she had herpes and no condoms. Well that and she pulled his dick out and sucked him off as they were driving down the road. She stood for a moment, staring out at Las Vegas the strip lit up like nothing she had ever seen. The yellow eyed bastard that ruined her life was here somewhere and she was going to find him. She started walking.

Week after week went buy with nothing more than a rumor of a rumor. Managing to scrape by on blowjobs only, she avoided the busier streets and most of the pimps. She wasn’t important enough to try and take. Then just her fucking luck she ran into Dean Winchester.

“Jessica?” he’d said.

After looking around and not seeing Sam she stepped up close to Dean who wrinkled his little nose at the smell of her. “What the fuck are you doing here?” She asked, furious.

Then Dean did something really weird and said, “Christo.”

“What does the Latin name for god have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, everything,” Dean said clearing that matter right up for her. “God, Jessica, everyone thinks you’re dead.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” she said, still scanning the area for Sam. “Where’s Sam?” she finally asked.

“Hotel room, two blocks that way.” Dean pointed. “Whatever’s wrong, we can help you,” he said. “Come, talk to Sam. You have no idea how broken up he’s been since you. . .since he thought you died. How did you make it out of that house?” he asked.

“I don’t fucking know. All I remember is a man with yellow eyes. He said he was leaving me as a surprise for Sam and then he slit my belly open,” She reached down and touched the scar that was across her stomach. “There was an explosion and the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I had no name, and then when I remembered it, remembered my life it was too late. Did you know that once you’re declared dead it is very very hard to prove to someone you’re not?”

Dean’s head had snapped up when she mentioned the man and then he kind of nodded at her question. He reached out to touch her arm and she flinched away. “Come on Jess,” he coaxed her. “Hot shower, clean clothes, a good meal and you can tell Sammy you’re alive.”

“His name is Sam,” she corrected him realizing that she was going to do this. “Fine, but shower and clothes first.”

“Scouts honor,” Dean held up his hand.

“You’re no scout,” She said giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, but don’t tell anyone,” he whispered and led her to the car.

She couldn’t tell if he was hesitant about having her stinky body on his nice seats because he never even looked at her twice. She knew she would have been in his position.

They pulled up in front of a strip motel and Dean got her a room next to theirs he pointed out, so she could clean up. Giving her his grooming products, and who knew a straight man could have so many, he asked her size. She guessed, because she had lost a lot of weight. Dean nodded and told her he’d be back with clothes.

Dean left and she locked the door double-checked the windows and stripped out of what was left of her clothes. The t-shirt was actually pretty new, she had stolen it off of someone’s clothes line but her pants were the same ones that she had walked out of Stanford in. She tossed the clothes out the bathroom window and locked it again. Setting her knife and handmade sheath on the bathroom counter she dug through Dean’s bag-o-goodies. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razors and shaving cream, she thought she might have died and gone to heaven.

She washed and washed and washed again until the water ran clear and she _felt_ clean. Pits shaved, clean hair, clean body she actually felt like something that resembled a person again. There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” She asked as she looked out the peephole. Dean.

“The tooth fairy,” he said. She undid the locks and opened the door a little bit. He passed in a couple of sacks. “I got sandals because they’re adjustable and it looked like your shoes had seen better days.”

She gave a hard laugh. “All of it is out back in the alley. Thank you,” she said.

Taking the clothes out of the bag, she suspected that Dean had never bought women’s clothes before. Jeans that looked like they would fit, a huge t-shirt that looked like it would fit Sam, button up shirt that might be a size too big. He had bought a simple dress that was quite possibly the ugliest thing on the planet. Who the hell even made huge orange multicolored paisley anymore anyway? However, the dress would give her access to her knife, the jeans, unless she cut them like her other pants, didn’t.

Pulling the dress over her head she turned and finally looked at herself in a mirror. Her face had thinned, she thought and then brought her hand up to her hair. She almost started to cry then. Her hair had always been her one vanity but now, she fingered the uneven edges, it was gone. How the hell Dean had recognized her from one meeting she didn’t know because she was pretty sure if her parents had been alive they wouldn’t have known her.

Before she could start to get even more nervous than she already was, there was another knock at the door. “Yeah?” she opened it after seeing it was Dean.

“He’s awake and he might freak and oh god what the hell do you have on?”

She gave him a little spin. “Don’t you know? You picked it out for me.”

“I told the girl something comfortable,” he said abashedly. She thought he was cute.

“And so it is, and it’s clean. Thank you.” She looked him in the eyes.

He shrugged and then escorted her next door.

“Dean,” Sam said and then he stopped completely. “Who are you?” Sam was up and in her face yelling at her. “How dare you wear that face? Christo you goddamned demon motherfucker!”

Jess took a step back and ran into Dean.

“Sam,” he said. “It’s okay. It’s her. I don’t know how but it’s her. Really.”

Sam looked at Dean with a cynical look on his face that almost broke her. But she had been through too much to just let Sam judge her.

Stepping forward she started talking about everything she remembered about her and Sam. Their first date at the library. Dean snorted at that. The campus bookstore where they had snuck into a back room and were almost caught in _flagrante delicto_. Where they had gone for their first dance, the bar they liked to hang out at, how excited they’d been to move in together.

The more she talked the more Sam relaxed. “Jess?” he asked sounding so broken. She took the three steps that now separated them and fell into his arms. Feeling loved and safe for the first time since this nightmare had stared.

“Sam,” she said into his chest.

“You cut your hair,” Sam said the most inane thing she decided she could do one of two things. Laugh or cry. She chose to laugh.

Jess noticed things about Sam and Dean immediately. They had this unspoken communication with their eyes and body movements. They looked at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking and they were sharing a bed. She noticed Dean watching her looking around the room seeing everything. There were guns in the corner, a knife on the table, and either someone with a really bad coke habit or salt was on the windowsills.

Finally, they all sat down at the table, beers in hand. “Jess remembers something very important about what happened to her the night we thought she died,” Dean said. Sam looked at her.

Her hands started shaking so much that she put the beer down before she spilled it. Dean was the one who reached out and took her hand and she took a deep breath. “There was a man, with yellow eyes. He hurt me, put me on the ceiling as a surprise for you.”

She could almost feel the invisible knife that had cut her open. The surgeon said she was never going to be able to have children. That she was lucky to be alive at all. It didn’t feel like luck. She picked up the bottle again drinking half of it down. “I heard rumors that he was here, in Vegas.” Her hands started shaking again. Why couldn’t she stop them? Sam reached out and held her hand other hand.

“It’s okay,” he said and she pulled back and snapped.

Standing so quickly she knocked her chair over, she raged at Sam. He let her, never saying a word. Betrayed, that was how she felt, logically she knew that none of it was Sam’s fault but he’d left her. He left her.

“I was dead. You know fucking bureaucracy, even though I was standing in front of them they told me I was dead. I couldn’t work. I was kicked out of school. I started searching for the bastard that had done this to me.” She choked up. “I didn’t know what else to do,” she said and then she broke down sobbing and Dean wrapped his arm around her, turning she let herself be held for a moment.

Then Sam was there too and they were both holding her and for the first time since she had opened the door for that yellow eyed bastard she felt desire flicker in her stomach. She breathed in, smelling Dean, smelling Sam and the feeling grew, alarming her. She stepped back, noticing Sam’s hand on the back of Dean’s neck and another jolt of desire hit her gut. Jess was convinced she was the most perverted person on the planet, and that said something considering everything that she had seen.

“So,” she said trying to clear her mind of very bad thoughts, “what are you doing here?”

Sam and Dean shared a look. “Dad’s still missing,” Sam said.

“And he was hunting around here?” She heard herself as she said the words almost like she was outside of her body watching. Hunting, hunters, cazador the word floated up from somewhere. Her eyes widened and she looked again around the room completely ignoring the fact that both Sam and Dean were trying to come up with an answer. Cazadors, that’s what the Latino’s that she knew in LA called them. They were talked about in hushed tones and nobody ever answered a question about them straight on.

All she knew was that they were people to avoid. There had been a rash of killings in one part of Los Angeles where she had been staying in an abandoned crack house. There had been whispers of full moons and staying inside. Among the dead people was one that she knew. Not well, but they had been polite to one another. Then they were dead, their heart ripped out of their chest. One of the abuelita’s had called in a cazador, a hunter and then there were no more killings.

Sam and Dean were cazadors. “I know,” she whispered into the darkness that seemed to be pressing in on her. “I know what you are.” And then it was as if this was the last surprise her system could take she passed out.

************

Sam sat frozen as Jess’s whispered words rolled over him. What did she mean? Dean was the one who caught her before she hit the floor. He lifted her and put her on the bed. Sam watched in an almost detached way as Dean straightened her dress, his eyes catching the flash of something on her leg.

Standing he moved over by the bed and drew her dress up. He ignored the look Dean was giving him stopping when he had uncovered what he’d seen. A knife, in a sheath, strapped to Jess’s thigh with what looked like leather bootlaces. He looked at Dean who shrugged as if to say ‘she’s your girlfriend’. Sam left her knife in place pulling her skirt down then sat next to her on the bed.

“How long do you think it’s been since she’s eaten?” Sam asked looking at the thin bones of her hands and her collarbone that he could clearly see even covered with the dress.

“A while,” Dean answered him and Sam nodded.

“And we gave her beer,” he said not expecting Dean to say anything else. “She’s alive.” He reached up and touched her hair. What had happened to her?

“It’s been rough on her,” Dean said and sat on the other side of her. “She was hooking when I saw her. I did it enough times to spot it,” he added as Sam shook his head in denial. Sam cocked his head at Dean. He had known there had been times when Dad hadn’t left enough money and they were out of food. Dean would go away and come back, sometimes limping, sometimes not, always with money. As he grew older, he figured out exactly what Dean was doing but around that time he got old enough to go into bars. Then he was hustling pool instead of turning tricks.

Both of them knew about it. Both of them knew that the other one knew but they never ever talked about it.

“We need to get her to a doctor,” Sam said all of the sudden very worried about Jess.

“Calm down. Let her sleep right now. I’m going to go get some food. Don’t worry,” Dean said holding up his hand to forestall whatever Sam was going to say, “I’ll get something easy on the stomach for her.”

Sam nodded and picked Jess’s hand up and put it in his. He didn’t even notice when Dean left. What had he done? Turning her hand over he stroked her palm. She made a noise and he looked up at her face but she was still asleep. What had she gone through? He didn’t think any less of her because she had been selling herself.

Sam had known when he first laid eyes on her that she was a strong person. She had her own opinions and was very forthright in saying so. She had to be strong to put up living with him, his mood swings. He never told her of Dean or Dad or hunting because he was starting a new life, without hunting and with her. But he missed Dean and she had known somehow and had always tried to make him feel better.

Now, though she reminded him of Dad. Everything else in her life was gone except this need for revenge. He had been there but he had Dean to pull him back from the edge. Jess had no one. Why hadn’t she called him? All this time he’d been mourning her. He felt a tear drop on the back of his hand and he wiped at his face.

He could sit here wondering why’s and if-only’s forever. He got his phone out took a chance and tried to call Dad. He got the same voice mail directing whomever was calling to get a hold of Dean then there was a beep.

“Dad, it’s Sam. Jess is alive. She’s here. She says she tracked a man with yellow eyes to Las Vegas. Dad I think we need your help.” Sam gave directions to where they were at and then ended the call and sat at the table resting his head in his hands trying not to think until Dean got back.

He was cleaning the guns when Dean walked in having figured out he couldn’t just sit and do nothing. Dean stuck his head in the door like he was worried about what he would see. What kind of person did he think Sam was? He gave Dean a look and Dean smiled in apology. Sam cleaned the table off after finishing because Dean had taught him never to leave the important stuff half done. And the guns were very important.

Dean sat the take out on the table and Sam smelled Chinese food. Good choice he thought and started opening containers.

“That one’s Jess’s,” Dean said. Sam had picked up a cup with a lid on it.

“What’s mine?” Jess said from the bed.

Dean turned and Sam held up the cup. “Soup,” he said watching her as she checked her knife, just like he or Dean would have. Smiling as she sat up, Sam looked at her sadly.

“What?” she asked.

“Please don’t,” he said.

“Please don’t what?” She was getting angry now, he could tell. He shrugged, got up and walked away. He couldn’t stand to see her pretending everything was all right. It was so far from all right he knew that.

Dean took her the soup. Sam stood in the corner watching as she ate a few bites and no matter how Dean coaxed her she refused to eat any more. Sam felt something like jealousy swim in his gut and he was troubled because he didn’t know if he was jealous of Dean or of Jess. Dean gave up and set the soup back on the table.

There was a knock on the door Sam looked at Dean who shrugged then at Jess who was looking at the door like a monster was going to come through it. Sam went and looked out the peephole. Dad! It was Dad. Everything was going to be fine now. He smiled at Dean who raised an eyebrow as he opened the door.

Everything happened at once. Sam saw the gun and he pushed Dad’s arm up as Dean moved to get between Dad and Jess. Jess was on her feet backing away, knife in hand. “Dad!” Sam yelled. Dad, who thankfully didn’t put a hole through the ceiling, looked angry. After he was sure Dad wasn’t going to shoot, Sam let his arm go.

“Sam, she has to be a demon,” Dad said.

“You think we’re stupid, Dad?” Dean asked still standing in front of Jessica.

“No but. . .” Dad said.

“Dad?” Jess asked looking pale.

“Dad - Jess, Jess - Dad,” Sam said and noticed how Jess started to shake. What the hell was going on? He looked at his Dad who looked even more confused than Sam felt.

“John Winchester, I know you. Don’t you remember me? Oh that’s right, you never even looked at me. You were in LA not too long ago everyone said you were the best but that I needed to avoid you.”

“The werewolf.” Dad said flatly after a moment. “You were the one asking about the yellow eyed man.” He looked surprised. “But she was. . .” Dad didn’t finish so Sam prompted him.

“She was?”

“Uh una ramera,” Dad said. “That’s who they said was asking for the demon… a whore,” John barely got the word out before Sam decked him. His head snapped back and he stumbled a little. “Sam I’m not calling her that.”

“Why not?” Jessica said walking over to where John was. “It’s true.”

Sam made a negative kind of noise at the back of his throat and she looked at him. “It’s true. What the hell else did I have? I needed food, information. Did you want me to die? Because let me tell you I almost did. You can take all of the ideas you had about me and throw them away. I am not that Jessica anymore.”

Dad moved inside finally and shut the door behind him. All of them watching as he uncocked the gun and put it on the table. Jess was still clutching her knife. She looked down at it and back to John before turning and lifting her dress she sheathed her knife. Sam noticed Dean watching her closely.

“I don’t care,” Sam said into the silence that followed Jess’s declaration. “I know you had rough times but it isn’t your fault. I am happy you survived.”

“Christo,” Dad said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Dad. . .”

“I had to see for myself,” Dad said.

“What the hell is up with the Latin?” Jess asked.

“You haven’t told her?” John asked. “Don’t you trust her?”

“It isn’t a matter of trust,” Sam said quietly. “She is ill if you can’t see.”

This time it was Jess who made the negative noise. Sam moved over next to her. “How long has it been since you ate? When was the last time you were at the doctor?” He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. “You need to go.”

“Well, Sam,” Jessica said. “Let me just whip out my medical card and take care of that… oh wait, that’s right. I’m dead!” She yelled the last into his face.

This time it was Dad who spoke up. “Honey, if you want to be just more than a liability,” Dad drawled, “Which honestly is all you are right now, you’ll go to a doctor. The boys can get you ID but I know someone who’ll see you without.”

Dad said the right thing because Jessica straightened when Dad called her a liability. “I am healthy,” she said. Sam knew she was lying. “But I’ll see that doctor of yours.” The way she tossed her head reminded Sam of the stubborn girl he had almost asked to marry him.

Picking up his phone Dad talked while he dialed. “I never said he was a doctor.” Turning away as the phone was answered. “Hi Marty, John Winchester. Yeah. Good. You? The family? No more problems? Good to hear. Listen, I’m in a bit of a bind and need some help. Yeah your kind of help.” Dad rolled his eyes. “Clinic, I think. We’ll need blood tests and um other stuff. Yeah, I know. Thanks. half an hour sounds good. Bye.”

He hung the phone up and looked at the three of them. “Helped them out with a gremlin problem,” Dad said with a shrug. “He’s an internist for the woman’s center at Sunrise hospital.”

“What? Did they feed it after midnight?” Dean joked looking at all of them when no one laughed. “The movie. Gremlins.”

Dad shook his head. “You boys follow me,” he said. “Don’t get lost.”

Dean shrugged saying, “Once, it was one time.”

“One time too many,” Dad said. Sam noticed how Dean flinched. Jessica noticed too because she reached out and touched Dean. Briefly but Sam saw it. He wanted to growl and claim both of them as his. He managed to not make a sound but followed Dean and Jess out. Sam sat in the backseat next to Jess and Dean drove. He reached out and was glad when she took his hand. He almost cried when she started drawing circles on his palm with her thumb. It was a thing from before.

Looking up he saw Dean looking at him in the rearview mirror. There was a flash of something in Dean’s eyes that made Sam sit up a little. He cocked his head and Dean gave him a shake. They would talk about it later apparently. Sam let his leg touch Jess’s and she didn’t move away. Pulling into the clinic parking lot, he could feel her start to pull back and he let her. He was glad she was going even if it had taken Dad being a complete asshole to do it.

Three hours later they walked out of the clinic thanking Dad’s friend, getting told it was the least he could do. They would hear from him as soon as he got the results back from the blood test. Jessica had been honest and told the doc what she’d been doing. Sam listened as she talked about giving blowjobs for money or food. The doctor asked her if she had had vaginal or anal sex forced or otherwise since she had left the hospital in Stanford. She answered no, blobjobs only. He told her about her risks for sexually transmitted diseases and took some blood.

Jessica looked at him after the doctor left and he felt whatever jealousy had been eating at him just drain away. “So,” Jess said. “Now you know.”

“Now I know what? That you are strong and beautiful? That I think it is wonderful that you survived and that you are here? That you are thirty pounds underweight? What do I know?” Sam said calmly and fervently.

“That I’m a slut and a druggie.” It was like she didn’t hear him at all.

“You…are…not…a…slut,” Sam said each word slowly lifting her chin to look her in the eye. “And one time doesn’t make you a druggie. I probably would have done much worse.”

“But it wasn’t you Sam,” she said slipping off the table to start getting dressed. Sam closed the privacy curtain for her and stood on the other side. She stepped out, dressed and slid into Sam’s arms, letting him hold her.

“I’m scared,” she admitted to him.

“Me too. But we’ll get through this,” Sam said. Jess didn’t make any negative noises or shake her head. Sam thought that that was a good sign. He held her hand and they went out to the waiting room.

Getting back to the motel room, Sam wanted to talk to Dad but not around Jess. When Dean suggested someone getting something to eat, Sam said he and Dad could go.

************

 

Jess watched Sam leave with his dad. She couldn’t help the feeling like her stomach just fell down to her feet. “They’re going to talk about me aren’t they?” She asked Dean.

“No,” Dean said and Jess gave him a look. “Well maybe. Okay probably, yeah, they are.” Dean said sitting down at the table. “But you got to admit,” Dean looked back at her. “They’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Jess shrugged, got up and grabbed a beer what was left of the six-pack on the table. She hadn’t expected any of this. Sam was a part of her past that she had left behind and apparently he was one of a family of hunters. He had never talked about his family, just said they traveled a lot.

“When I met Sam,” she said looking across the table at Dean, “I could see he’d been hurt. Not physically. . .but someone had broke his heart. He was so sweet and kind, all I wanted to do was make him feel better.” She took a drink of beer. “It was you.”

Dean looked at her and he seemed so confused that for a moment she thought she might have been wrong but no. After looking back at her life with Sam she knew she wasn’t wrong. Especially not after the looks and touches she had seen since she’d been here.

“He seems happy, here with you,” she said quietly. She feared that she had fucked up everything by coming with Dean. “I shouldn’t have come,” she admitted.

Dean shook his head. “No you should have. Look,” he said, “I’m sorry you had such a shitty time but Sam. . .” Dean swallowed and looked down. “He really loves you.”

“No, Dean. He loves who I used to be. That’s not me anymore.”

“I don’t think you give him enough credit. He understands what you’ve been through.” He looked at her when she started to speak. “He does,” Dean spoke over the top of her. “He never told you how we grew up.”

“He said you moved a lot. Knowing that you’re hunters, well that makes sense.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Well, yeah but we weren’t when we were young. Dad was. He would leave us, sometimes for days.” Dean seemed to really be having trouble talking about his dad but then Sam never had and after meeting the asshole she kind of understood why.

“I, we. . .” Dean got up and got the last beer drinking most of it in one long swallow. “We didn’t always have enough of anything. We, I, sometimes had to do things. . .” Dean didn’t go on. “Anyway, he isn’t judging you or thinking bad of you or whatever you believe. If he did then he would hate me too.” Dean said the last so softly that she almost didn’t hear it.

It scared her how much she understood what he was saying. How much she empathized with him, it scared her because that meant that both of them, Sam and Dean could empathize with her. She hadn’t survived by being soft, by being nice, by understanding the other person. She had survived by being hard, by not giving up and not giving in. She felt weak, exposed in front of them and she didn’t like it.

“I killed a man,” she said and took another drink of her own beer.

Dean just looked at her and didn’t say anything, apparently waiting for more.

“He wouldn’t take no for an answer.” She looked down at the table. “I. . .he wasn’t going to hurt me, he just wanted me to work for him.” She looked up to see if Dean understood what she was saying. “He wouldn’t stop bothering me, I stabbed him. I didn’t care by then. I killed a man and I walked away. Forget the whoring, that makes me a monster.”

Dean listened, not saying anything even after she finished. When he set his bottle on the table with a bang she jumped. “You know what we are,” he told her. “We hunt things. We kill things. You are not the only one who has done it.”

He fingered the top of his bottle and Jess was fascinated. “Sam, well Sammy’s a little different. He’s always had second thoughts about killing, at least before. . .”

“Before?” Jess prompted when he didn’t go on.

“Before he thought that you died. It changed, we changed.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Jess asked.

“Because you are important to Sam. That makes you important to me. You’ll get all twisted inside and you will fuck him up if you can’t get this straightened out,” Dean said.

“I should go,” Jess said looking at the door.

“That’s not what I meant. Damnit,” Dean ran a hand through his hair. “You,” he reached out and took the empty bottle out of her hands. “Look, Sam had nightmares for months after you. . .after he thought you died. He didn’t talk about this, he wouldn’t,” Dean looked a little disgruntled. “Sometimes though, he would wake up with your name on his lips and for a moment look so happy and hopeful and then you could see the memories come back to him and he would almost collapse under the weight of guilt he felt. He loved you. Give him a chance, don’t run just because you think you’re not worth it.”

Jess looked at him and then she got it. He wasn’t talking about her. He was, but not just her. “You don’t think you’re worth it either.”

“What?”

“You don’t think you’re worth him. You pushed him away so that he could go to college and now you want to push him away again. You want to break him and you want me to pick up the pieces,” she accused him.

“No, no, you’ve got it wrong we’re not. . .” Dean said sounding surprised.

“Dean, shut up. I’m not stupid, don’t treat me that way. Even if you’re not physically, you are. You can’t do that to him.”

“Well, neither can you,” Dean told her.

“What? You want to share?” She almost laughed at how absurd this conversation had become.

Dean looked like he was considering what she had said and that made her stand up. “No, damn it,” she said.

That made him smile up at her. “Scared?”

“No. Yes.” Fuck she didn’t know how to feel. This conversation wasn’t happening she was still on the streets having some kind of delusion.

“You aren’t bothered by the thought that Sam and me might be fucking but it scares you to think he might still care for you. You don’t think you’re worth it. **You** are going to break him again because of it,” Dean said standing up too.

“You. . .” She wanted to slap him, to rage at him and then she realized it was because he was right and she let her eyes drop to the floor, studying his feet. “I’m not,” she said and watched his feet get closer until he was standing right in front of her.

He lifted her chin. “You’re right. Neither one of us are. But we’re all he has. Do you want to take that away from him?”

She felt desire curl in her stomach as she looked at Dean. That was also what scared her. She stared at him, looking at his lips feeling bad for wondering what they would feel like on hers. Licking her lips, she spoke through the sudden tension that surrounded them. “I don’t deserve him.”

Dean stepped even closer and she felt the heat of his body. He leaned closer and she couldn’t stop her eyes from fluttering shut, some part of her thinking that this would prove just how wrong she was for Sam. “Maybe,” he said his breath curling over her lips like a caress, “I don’t either.”

Just then a door slammed outside and when Sam opened the door they were on opposite sides of the room. He seemed happy enough so his talk with his dad must have gone well. Jessica felt guilt curl around her stomach where the desire had been. Sam really didn’t deserve to have to put up with her and her obviously fucked up life. No matter what Dean said.

“Sam,” Jess said and then Dean was there putting a hand on her shoulder and she found she couldn’t speak.

“We were wondering if you fell off a cliff. What’s for dinner?” Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean’s hand and then at Jess’s face and she felt a blush start. This wasn’t happening. She excused herself to go to the bathroom. Staying there until she had herself under control, she tried to listen to them talking. Giving up she splashed water on her face and dried it off, not looking at herself in the mirror, more out of habit than anything else. Tossing the towel on the counter, she told herself that she’d done nothing wrong and walked back out into the room.

Dean and Sam were sitting at the table with burgers, fries and a beer each. Jess saw they had a spot for her with half a burger and a few fries. She tried not to feel overwhelmingly grateful that they weren’t making a big deal out of everything. Jess pulled up a chair and picked up a fry.

“Where’s your dad?” She had noticed a distinct lack of John Winchester. Sam was more relaxed than he had been when his dad had been around.

“Hunting,” Dean said talking with his mouth full. “Yellow eyes.” He made a motion with his hand like he wanted Sam to elaborate.

When Sam sighed shaking his head at Dean it made Jess smile a little. “Dad thinks it’s too dangerous for us to be together. My mom,” Sam started to explain when Dean made a noise, “our mom was killed exactly like you almost where. He thinks it’s the same bastard and he had come here on the same rumors as you apparently.” Sam shrugged and Jess could see he was trying to hide that he was hurt.

“So, you’ve been hunters since you were kids?” Jess asked looking at Sam.

Sam had the grace to look embarrassed. “Yeah, except when I was in college. When did you learn about,” Sam gestured between the two of them and Jess looked at Dean surprised. Dean gave her a little shake, he hadn’t told Sam what they’d talked about. It took her a moment to change the direction of her thoughts and figure out what Sam was saying.

“Hunters?” she guessed.

Sam nodded and she launched into an edited version of LA for them. “It was your Dad who was there. Everyone was terrified of him. Even the neighborhood abuelitas, who were the toughest women I ever met, didn’t even like to say his name. If. . .why. . .?” She couldn’t seem to phrase her question right. “How come you’re not like that?”

“We can be when we need to be,” Dean said.

She shook her head and ate another fry. “You, okay I might see that but Sam?” She looked at Sam and narrowed her eyes. “Nope, he’s your backup and public relation guy, especially since you and your dad have such winning personalities.”

She couldn’t tell if she’d offended Sam or Dean more but she sat back and observed them.

“What’s wrong with my personality?” Dean asked.

At the same time Sam said, “PR guy?”

“She’s right,” Dean said.

“If she’s right then she’s right about you too,” Sam responded.

Jess laughed at them and they gave each other a sort of half grin and went back to eating. They finished and Jess was happy she’d managed a few bites of the burger and most of the fries the guys had given her. She stood, uncertain what to do next.

Dean yawned and stretched. “I’ll just go crash next door. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t,” he tossed over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Jess watched Dean leaving. She was panicked. Dean couldn’t leave her alone with Sam. She wasn’t ready. “Wait,” she said and both Dean and Sam looked at her. “Um, night clothes?” she said knowing that was what the huge t-shirt that Dean had gotten for her was for.

“Come on, you can get all of your stuff,” Dean said and headed out the door. Jess looked at Sam and tried to appear calm. She gave him a half smile.

“Right back,” she said and felt guilty as he nodded and started cleaning up their mess.

She followed Dean into the next room uncertain what to say. Dean shut the door and then pinned her up against the wall. Her breath caught in her throat. He didn’t scare her or intimidate her, and she wasn’t sure why. She tilted her head up and looked Dean in the eyes. She knew what she was doing but she sure the hell didn’t know why. Tilting her head back more she bared her throat to him. He slid a hand up her neck and she let her eyes flicker shut as his thumb brushed across her lips.

He pushed up against her and she felt his hard on against her hip and she almost moaned. Dean leaned in and kissed her gently she parted her lips just as he pulled back.

“Jess,” he said. She could hear the regret in his voice. Flushing with shame she lowered her head. Turning she went to grab the bags of her clothes. “I won’t help you hurt Sam,” Dean said. Jess’s head snapped up.

“That’s what that was. You want to do something so that he has a reason to leave you… to hate you or for a reason to hate yourself.”

As Dean spoke Jess realized that Dean had it exactly right and it made her angry for some reason. The next thing Dean said made the anger just drain away.

“I know because it’s what I did to him,” Dean said looking at some spot behind her. “Once was enough. He’s done nothing wrong, except to pick the wrong people to love. I can’t just let him get hurt again.”

Jess understood. She didn’t want to hurt Sam either. That was why she had wanted give herself a reason to leave him. “He loves who I used to be,” she said quietly.

“You don’t give him enough credit. He sees you, trust me, he’s really annoyingly good at that,” Dean said sounding a bit exasperated. He kissed her forehead and gave her a push towards the door. “You lived on the streets, are you telling me you are afraid of Sammy?”

Actually yes that was exactly what was wrong. She was afraid of Sam and afraid for him.

“Just go and sleep, you’re still not well. He isn’t going to do anything but maybe cuddle you. I think he’d be happy to reassure himself that you’re alive and here.”

Jess didn’t know how Dean did it but he said the exact right thing to make her anxiety if not disappear at least become manageable. She nodded and didn’t look at Dean as she left. Standing for a moment outside of Sam’s room she collected herself before she knocked at the door. Sam opened the door with a small smile, like he hadn’t been sure she was coming back and it nearly broke her heart again.

She slipped into the bathroom and for a moment she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to see if it was visible just how broken she was. Shaking a little, she turned away from her reflection and stripped, getting into the oversized shirt, wrapped her knife in the dress, carrying everything out into the room.

Sam froze and looked at her. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before she picked a side of the bed, setting her clothes on the bedside table. She got in and pulled the covers up to her chin. It was awkward; she was uncertain what to say she certainly didn’t want to give Sam the wrong impression.

As observant as always, Sam seemed to understand her unease. “Um,” he said after looking at her for a moment longer, “I could sleep on the,” he looked around the room and so did Jess even though she had already cataloged everything in the room. Bed, chairs, table, small kitchenette, two bedside tables and that was it. “Floor?” he suggested.

“Come here,” Jess said after digging up some courage. “Will you hold me?”

“You sure?” Sam asked. She nodded. Sam slipped out of his jeans and into bed beside her. He took her at her word and scooted over, wrapping an arm around her waist and she turned on her side. Curling around her, Sam tucked her in against him and she felt safe. Like this was where she was supposed to be.

************

It was a week later when they got a call from Dad’s friend about Jess’s test results. Sam handed her the phone, looking at Dean as she walked into the bathroom. Tension had been building between all of them. Sam wasn’t an idiot, he could see the way that Dean and Jess dealt with one another that something was going on. Jess wouldn’t let him do anything but hold her. He couldn’t do anything with Dean with Jess around and he felt like he was twelve again or something walking around with a perpetual hard on. Dean just had to lick his lips or Jess push her hair back and it was all he could do not to go and get them.

Jess walked back out and handed Sam the phone. “I’m okay,” she said sounding a little shocked. “Electrolytes were out of balance but he said if I ate properly that it was all right.”

“Good right?” Sam asked confused a little.

“Yeah,” she said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Test results?” Dean asked.

“Negative,” she said and Sam’s legs felt weak with relief. She wasn’t going to die on him again.

It was that moment that he had a vision. He had a couple since he’d left with Dean, the one about their old home that had made him finally confess to having visions about Jess.

 _He was walking down a long hallway. Deep red carpet was thick and soft under his feet. There was little light and the dark wood paneling added to a feeling of gloom. The closer he came to a door at the end of the hall the more his head began to hurt. He knew he didn’t want to open the door. He fought against taking another step and he could vaguely hear someone calling his name but he couldn’t pay any attention to that. The door, it was growing in his vision until he felt dwarfed by it. Like he was a small child. Sam’s feelings of unease grew more and more he was shaking his head as he reached out and saw his little hand turn the handle._

 _There was fire everywhere, he couldn’t stop his eyes from looking up on the ceiling. There was someone there but Sam couldn’t make out any features. He felt his hand gripped and was pulled into the room until he stood in the middle of the flames. Yellow eyes, red eyes, black eyes, they all stared at him from out of the fire. Oh fuck, he looked down and saw he was standing in some sort of circle._

 __ **Break it and save her** _the words flowed directly into his head. Before he could wonder who, he looked up again._ **Break it and save her** _the words again came to him. Jess, not Jess, not again, not again._ Sam fell to his knees and then he was back in the motel room with Dean and Jess.

Jess was sitting on the floor holding him against her, rocking him. Her hand was on his forehead and he was leaning forward, Dean holding a paper towel up to his nose. Jess, oh god it was like before, she was talking to him. Like she used to, when he had all of those visions that he never told her about. He lifted his head against the pain, squinting at Dean.

“This happened before,” Jess said quietly to Dean keeping her hand on his forehead. It helped. Nothing much else did. “We went in and had CAT scans done and MRI’s but nothing ever showed up. They never could explain the pain or the bleeding.”

“Sam,” she whispered into his ear. “Remember the day we spent at the beach. It was cold with the wind whipping the waves into foam. Think about the smell, it was biting with a salty tang from the ocean. Walking along, the gravel crunching under our feet until we stopped at that huge piece of driftwood then we sat. You built a fire and we watched the sun set with you holding me in your arms. You said it was the best day you ever had. Remember?”

She pulled him back against her chest and they leaned back against something, he couldn’t open his eyes enough to see. He felt another pair of hands wrap around his stomach and then he knew what she was leaning on, Dean. He couldn’t find enough energy to care. He turned his head and rubbed his nose gently against Jess’s neck. Wrapping his fingers around Dean’s he relaxed and let the pain slowly go away.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he could open his eyes but he was afraid that it was both too long and too short. He moved. Dean squeezed his hand, holding him still. He turned to look up at Dean where he was leaning against the bed. He saw that Jess was sleeping as his eyes passed over her and he gave Dean an answering squeeze. Moving very carefully he slowly extracted himself from Jess’s grasp without waking her.

Sam slid up and gave Dean a small kiss that turned into something a little longer with more tongue involved than he had planned. When he finally pulled back from Dean he glanced down at his girl in Dean’s arms and she was staring back at him at them. Oh shit. Sam didn’t know what to say.

Watching as Dean slid his hand up Jess’s arm up to her neck and rested with his thumb on her chin. Sam sat back looking at both of them. It occurred to him that they looked good together, really good. The image of Jess underneath Dean flashed through his head and instead of jealous he just felt this good feeling of _mine_. Dean’s hand moved again and Sam watched it touching Jess’s throat and rubbing over her lips which when she parted hers Sam parted his.

Realizing that both of them were watching him with identical looks in their eyes had Sam scooting back and standing up. He fled to the bathroom. No, no, no, no, no. Looking at himself in the mirror he pinched himself to see if he was somehow dreaming.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Sam ran the water and washed his face. “Sam.” It was Jessica. “Sammy.” And Dean.

He could hear furious whispering going on outside the door. He leaned his head against it and listened.

“You are an idiot,” Jess hissed. “He doesn’t want,” her voice lowered so he couldn’t hear what she said.

“He does,” Dean said.

“He thinks I’m polluted,” Jess said. Sam was ready to open the door and call her on her lie when Dean did it for him.

“You think you’re polluted. He loves you. He wants you. I saw the way he looked at you.” Dean said the right thing.

“It was your brilliant idea that we could both have him. Dean,” Jess’s voice raised a little and Sam tried to quiet his breathing, “I am just going to mess up what you have. Let me go.”

Sam opened the door. “No,” he said. Jessica was trying to pull out of Dean’s grasp. Dean let her go and she stumbled back. Walking over he stood between her and the door. “No,” he said again.

Jessica seemed near to tears. “I’m no good for anyone Sam. I shouldn’t have come here.”

Dean looked like he wanted to object but Sam shut him up with a look. “Sit,” he told both of them.

“How’s the head?” Jessica asked as she sank into a seat.

Honestly Sam had forgotten even about the vision. He couldn’t explain what he’d seen. His head wasn’t killing him, it felt like his brain was bruised, if he shook his head it might fly off. “Better,” he said giving Dean a look that told him to sit too.

“What did you mean?” Sam looked at Jess.

She no longer looked like she was going to bolt. Cocking her head she asked, “About what?”

“We could both have him,” he quoted her words back to her, she blushed and looked down.

“Sam,” Dean said and again Sam shut him up with a look.

He waited. Jess fidgeted and didn’t look at him or Dean. Finally, she took a deep breath and tried to explain. “We both love you. I could see how much you love Dean. I tried to leave; I don’t want to come between you.” She took another breath and looked him in the eye. “Telling him I was wrong for you didn’t work. He suggested that we could share. I. . .I. . .” Her voice quieted so much that Sam leaned forward to hear her. “God help me I want to,” she admitted to the floor.

Sam stared at her uncertain what to say. Uncertain that he had heard what he thought he had. He turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded and Sam felt like his legs were going to give out on him. He stumbled over and knelt in front of Jess. “Really?” He felt like a little kid asking for something he knows he doesn’t deserve.

Jess’s eyes were closed. He watched as a blush suffused her face. Reaching out Sam touched her cheek. “I’m an asshole and so is he,” Sam nodded at his brother. “There are times when I can barely stand to be in the room with either of us,” Sam admitted. “It won’t be easy, but if you want to try. . .” Sam’s cock was yelling at him for trying to give her an out. But his conscious wouldn’t let him to jump on her vulnerability.

Looking up at him like she didn’t believe what he was saying, Jessica reached out and touched his cheek in a mirror of his moments and he felt that she was going to say no and walk out the door. He wouldn’t try to stop her again. “Stay,” she murmured before she kissed him.

 _Stay. Stay. Stay._ it echoed in his head. Then Dean was there touching him, touching her. Sam broke the kiss with Jess to kiss his brother again. Any lingering fear that his and Dean’s relationship would run Jess off left as she moaned, watching them kiss.

Sam thought for a moment that he might come when Jess slid her fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes to see her fingers wrapping around Dean’s neck. He closed his eyes again and let Dean’s tongue into his mouth. It had been too long. Dean was the one who brought him back from the brink. Slowing and murmuring against his mouth. Sam had to listen carefully to hear what Dean was saying.

When Sam finally understood he pulled back and looked at his brother. As one they turned to look at Jess, desired had flushed her cheeks. Sam pulled her closer for a kiss and then moved so Dean could show her just how much they both wanted her.

Dean moved back and held his hand out to help Jess up. With a few looks and fewer words Dean and Sam stripped Jess and themselves before laying her down on the bed. Sam watched as Dean leaned down and sucked in one of Jess’s nipples. They looked so beautiful together. Dean’s freckled skin against Jessica’s smooth pale skin made him want to reach out and touch. He slid his hand over her other breast feeling the nipple tighten under his palm.

Dreamlike, is how Sam would describe it later. He kissed Jess as Dean moved between her legs, kissing down her stomach. Knowing the moment Dean licked her soft folds as she gasped. He whispered in her ear, “He’s good with his tongue.” Biting down on her shoulder as she arched off the bed. Sam looked at Dean’s head between Jess’s thighs, seeing Dean staring at him he moved down and they shared a kiss, Sam tasting Jess on Dean’s lips and tongue.

Dean moved so Sam could slide between Jess’s legs. His erection rubbing on her thigh she lifted her hips in invitation her warm skin sliding against his. Dean got a condom out and rolled it over Sam’s cock. Sam leaning back his butt resting on his heels, he held still as Dean slicked him up automatically. Sam leaned over slowly pushed inside Jess. It was as good as he remembered it. Dean was kissing Jess and Sam ran a hand down Dean’s back, stopping just before touching his ass.

Giving a little wiggle, Dean broke his kiss, looking over his shoulder at him. Sam smiled pushing back inside the hot wetness that surrounded him. Dean wiggled again and Sam urged him to move over so that he was kneeling over Jess. Kissing her while Sam ran his hand along Dean’s ass and down his legs. Leaning in, he spread Dean’s ass cheeks and blew on Dean’s hole. Dean didn’t make a noise but Jess tightened around his cock.

He could hear Dean talking to Jess telling her what Sam was doing to him. What he wanted to do to Jess. Sam licked Dean’s hole and Jess moaned. Doing it again and again until Dean was moaning and begging.

Jess pulled Dean’s head down and kissed him and looked up at Sam. Running a hand down Dean’s ass she finally spoke. “Make love to him while. . .” she said and blushed.

Sam was very interested in what she was going to say. “While?” he prompted her.

“He does me,” she said in a quick rush that had Sam slamming his cock into her. Just when he thought he couldn’t be turned on anymore. Fuck.

Sam pulled out, moving beside Jess. Dean was still straddling her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Sam had to be sure everyone wanted this. “Dean,” he said his brother’s name. “Did you want to?”

Dean nodded still not lifting his head up.

“What is it?”

“Too much.” Sam heard Dean’s muffled reply.

“What?” Sam asked again.

“I want it too much,” Dean lifted his head to look at Sam. “Like I want you,” he finally said after a long pause.

Jess touched Dean’s face bringing his attention to her. She looked at him. Sam could see her scanning Dean’s eyes looking for something. Lifting her head up she ran her lips across Dean’s. “It’s okay,” she said. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and rested his forehead against hers. Sam watched as Dean shuddered under his hand.

“It’s okay,” Sam said, repeating Jess. Dean shuddered again. Tossing his used condom by the bed Sam reached for Dean’s cock. It was hard and leaking, he wanted to do this. Dean moaned and Jess moved her hand so that the both of them were touching Dean. Her fingers played with his balls as Sam’s stroked him and then they switched.

Dean finally moved up and back between Jess’s legs. He urged her to move up because if they were going to do this, they needed more room. Jess moved so she was at the top of the bed. Sam was happy to see that she seemed to be relaxed and enjoying herself. She wrapped her hand around Dean’s cock and slowly jacked him off. Dean leaned above her his hands resting on the wall. Sam slipped Jess a condom. Holding it with the hand that wasn’t busy, she tore it open with her teeth.

Her hand slipped down and cupped Dean’s balls, Sam let his fingers trail down Dean’s crack until they met Jess’s fingers. Dean moaned and Sam could feel his balls tighten in response. Jess rolled the condom on Dean as Sam slipped a lubed finger into his ass. After he was positioned, Dean slid inside Jess as Sam slid three fingers into him.

“Sam,” Dean breathed his name out and Sam grabbed another condom. Rolling it on, Sam quickly lubed up and positioned himself at Dean’s hole. Letting Dean impale himself on Sam’s cock as he pulled out of Jessica before he pushed back in, Sam moved a little closer. Dean did it again and Sam pushed forward this time, pushing him inside Jess.

“This what you want Dean?” Sam asked as his cock slid inside his brother.

Dean made a noise but he didn’t say anything. Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder at Jess. Her head was tossed back and she was panting as Dean fucked her. Sam watched as a flush radiating out from her middle covered her. Leaning forward he whispered into Dean’s ear loud enough for Jess to hear. “She’s close Dean, she wants you to play with her clit. Don’t you love?” Sam directed the last bit at Jess.

Jess moaned as Dean reached between them and touched her. Sam knew that it wouldn’t be long until she came. He pushed into Dean’s warm tightness again. Dean started to fuck Jess hard, Sam following his motions. Jess’s hands were claws in the blanket as Dean moved inside her and then her feet were pressing against Sam’s thighs and she stopped breathing for a moment. From the noises that Dean was making, Sam knew he was close too.

Sam held his brother’s hips and fucked him hard, giving up any idea of gentleness. Sam felt his ass clenching around Sam’s dick and he couldn’t stop if he’d wanted to. He pushed into Dean as Dean was pushed inside Jess and let his orgasm roll over him. Finally, he slid off his brother and rolled to the side.

************

A week later and Jess was wondering when she had died, because this must be heaven. One or the other of the boys was always around. Giving her the safety and security that she didn’t even know that she craved. They slept in a pile on the bed, full of arms and legs and kisses in the night. There had yet to be a repeat of that first night but she had made love to Sam the next day when Dean had gone out to check on something.

It was slow, beautiful, and it reminded her of all the times that they had made love before. When she came she was crying and so was Sam. They had collapsed against one another and Jessica had just sobbed for everything she had lost and for everything she had gained.

The next day Sam left after explicitly telling both of them to get busy, he shut the door behind him. Jess looked at Dean, then at the ground. She was embarrassed, turned on, and maybe a little pissed at Sam.

Dean laughed making her head come up with a suddenness that surprised her. Was he laughing at her? Shaking his head Dean looked at the door where Sam had just left. “What?” Jess asked.

He was in front of her before she could blink. Reaching his hand out, he ran it down her throat. What was it about these Winchester men that had her on the edge of surrendering all the time? It was odd and yet very comforting at the same time. Dean pushed up against her. “Don’t you think we ought to do like he said?” Dean said, his breath warm against her face.

She smiled. “I don’t know, he’s awfully bossy.”

“But in a good way, sometimes,” Dean said leaning down to kiss her.

Kissing him back they stood there for a while, Jess’s hands following roaming across Dean’s arms and chest. He and Sam were similar yet very different. Dean was more compact, but hunting had given him muscles, very nice muscles, she thought as he lifted her off her feet.

Suddenly she was almost frantic to have him inside her, she was pulling at his clothes while she stripped out of hers. Dean laughed and Jess let the warm rich sound wrap around her for a moment. It was one of the things she loved about Sam and Dean that they could still laugh. While she had been on the streets she wondered sometimes if she would ever laugh again.

They were naked and Dean was on Jess, pressing her up against the wall his cock rubbing on her stomach. She reached down and ran her fingers up and down Dean’s cock. Dean let her go, stepping back and for a moment she thought he was leaving. It still honestly surprised her that either one of the boys wanted to be with her. However, Dean was grabbing a condom out of the bedside table and rolling it on. Jess cocked her hip, standing and watched.

Finshing, Dean moved over to her, his cock thick and full in front of him. Pressing her up against the wall Dean lifted her leg up, lips pressed against hers, he murmured a long string of ‘oh god, in you, hell yes, and fuck’ as he slid into her. She was wet and more than ready for Dean. She had been since Sam had suggested this to her a little while before he left.

Leaning back she wrapped both legs around Dean’s waist, his hands on her ass as he fucked into her. She dug her fingers into Dean’s shoulders. Oh god she wasn’t going to last long, already feeling an orgasm building she shuddered as Dean slammed into her. Banging her head on the wall as she came, convulsing around Dean and his cock. Dean didn’t slow down just fucked her harder. Jess rested her head on his shoulder as he lifted her a little as he fucked into her.

“Dean,” she sighed into his ear. She licked it, biting down on it then moving to his neck. Dean was making all of these noises that turned her on as much as Dean moving inside her. Pulling her tight against him, Dean moved them over to the bed. He lay down with her still inside him, she was on top. Reaching between them Dean played with her swollen clit and she was coming again, she felt Dean push all the way in and stop, cock pulsing inside of her.

They kissed and Dean pulled out, pulling the condom off and tossing it in the garbage. Jess rolled to her side and propped her head up on hand, leaning on her elbow. Dean lay flat on his back, just catching his breath. There was a knock at the door and Sam stuck his head in, grinning when he saw them. Jess and Dean exchanged a look, she could see the edges of Dean’s eyes crinkle with the start of a smile.

Damn but these guys got under her skin and into her heart, very quickly. Taking a deep breath, Sam shut the door behind him. “Everything good?” Jess could feel his eyes tracing over her body almost like he was touching her. He walked into view standing at their feet as they lay sideways on the bed.

She smiled up at him. “Yeah, join us?” She barely got the words out and Sam was stripping, sliding into bed behind her he wrapped his arm around his waist his fingers trailing over Dean’s stomach. He kissed down her neck and she saw Dean watching him, she tilted her neck to give him more access, glancing down and seeing Sam’s large hand slowly pulling on Dean’s cock.

It was weird, bizarre, and if anyone had told her she would be declared dead and then end up with brothers who fucked not only her but each other and she would be fine with it, she would have probably gotten away from the crazy fucker as fast as she could.

There was still the problem of yellow eyes. There was logistics of traveling with the boys. However, she thought as she closed her eyes because Dean reached out to her, touching her chin his thumb playing over her lips, this was the best thing that had happened to her, she felt safe and loved and wasn’t ever going to give that or them up without a fight. She leaned in and kissed Dean as Sam pressed his hard on against her ass.

Someone told her once that life was a ride. Sometime boring, sometimes exciting but always moving on. She had taken a long and winding road to end up here with the two of them but damn what a ride it was. You couldn’t have gotten her to change it for anything.


End file.
